


[art] gonna be warm this winter

by nervouscupcakeinspace



Series: The 12 Bottles of Christmas [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Art, Candy Canes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Hot Chocolate, Inktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace/pseuds/nervouscupcakeinspace
Summary: Stevie and Twyla watch figure skating together.





	[art] gonna be warm this winter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gonna be warm this winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934164) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> Thank you to the marvelous [Olive2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read) and [Lali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali) for all the fun I had collaborating with you both through this series!!  
Thank you to [Birdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop) for using her mom voice on me and making me actually start drawing the last couple of prompts when the deadline approached and i was procrastinating to the max!!  
And thank you [Turtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas) for validating my drawings AND my feelings! <3
> 
> ***
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Stevie secretly loves watching figure skating, and Twyla (who loves it and used to figure skate) finds out and they watch together. Romance ensues.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [gonna be warm this winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934164) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read)


End file.
